undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
So Sorry
So Sorry es el resultado del nivel de "Haz tu fantroll canon", en el Kickstarter de Undertale. Él es un monstruo dragón que quiere mostrar su arte. También es conocido por su personalidad que le lleva a disculparse de una manera demasiado excesiva. Se puede encontrar en una Ruta Pacifista, caminando en una parte con un cartel diciendo (encontrada en el Right Floor 2) "Club de Arte". Para entrar en batalla con este, necesitaremos de cambiar el horario del sistema al día 10 de octubre (Puede ser cualquier año, después del 2015), a la hora 8:00 PM (Cualquier minuto, siempre y cuando sea a las 8). Apariencia Su sprite en el Overworld se ve brevemente antes de que este pareciera correr al cartel de la exposición de arte que el Frisk está viendo. Su cuerpo es principalmente de color naranja con algunos tonos café oscuro (especialmente las plantas de los pies). En batalla, puede usar uno de sus cinco sombreros (que aparecerán de forma aleatoria). La forma de su hocico depende de su estado de ánimo. Personalidad Él es nervioso y tiende a disculparse por todo, pero por lo demás se comporta amigablemente. Sus ataques no son intentos deliberados de hacerte daño, pero causados torpemente por él al intentar mostrarte su arte. Él aparece en el Club de Artes Secreto cerca de la planta derecha dos. Ataques *Él se dará vuelta, empezando a mover la cola la cual cambia de celeste a naranja antes de volver a meter su cola dentro de la caja donde se encuentra el alma del jugador. Si el color de la cola es azul, el jugador deberá quedarse quieto. En cambio, si su cola se torna de color naranja, el jugador deberá estar en movimiento. *Él se dará vuelta y empezará lanzar papeles de su cuaderno hacia el jugador, cubriendo gran parte de la caja donde se encuentra el alma. *Hará dibujos de monstruos lanzando supuestos estambres, parecidos a los de Mad Dummy y en forma de circunferencias, similares a los de Dogamy y Dogaressa. Frases Antes de la batalla *''¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡¡¡Estoy atrasado!!! ¡¡¡Estoy atrasado!!!'' Ahhhh!!! I'm late!!! I'm late!!! ¡¡¡Lo siento tanto!!! I'm so sorry!!! En Ruta Pacifista * Oh, ¡Lo lamento! Qué torpe de mí... Te empujé. Oh, I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me... I've bumped into you. * Soy tan torpe. I'm such a klutz. * Vine a buscar algo para dibujar, y... I was just here to find something to draw, and... * Oh no, ¡Está bien! ¡Está BIEN! Oh no, it's ok! It's OK! * Te daré un regalo por todos los problemas que te he dado. I'll give you a gift to make up for your troubles. * ¡Deja que busque en mi chaleco! Let me look in my vest! * Ummm, no puedo encontrar nada que pueda darte. Ummm, I couldn't find anything I want to give away. * ¡Espera, espera! Wait, wait! * ¡Tengo mi cuaderno de notas! I've got my notebook! * ¡Puedo dibujarte algo allí! I can draw you a picture in it! * Soy completamente un artista, sabes. I'm quite the artist, you know. * ¡¡¡Te haré una GRAN dibujo!!! I'll draw you a GREAT picture!!! * P...perdón... El dibujo no salió muy bien. S... sorry... The drawing didn't come out very well. * ¡Espera! ¡Encontré el problema! Wait! I know the problem! * ¡Solo tengo que encontrar un mejor pedazo de papel para usarlo! I just have to find a better piece of paper for it! * Ninguno de mis papeles son lo suficientemente buenos para usar... None of my papers are good enough to use... * ¡¡¡ESTÁ BIEN!!! IT'S OK!!! * ¡¡Sé que puedo hacer!! ¡Usaré mi lápiz mágico! I know what I can do!! I'll use my magic pencil! * ¡¡¡¡Tiene que estar debajo de estos papeles!!!! It has to be under some of these papers somewhere!!!! * ¡Aquí! ¡Lo tengo! Here! I got it! * ¡Mi lápiz mágico es genial! My magic pencil is amazing! * Todo lo que dibujo con él se ve... Everything I draw with it looks... * ¡COMPLETAMENTE REAL! COMPLETELY REAL! * Uuuuhhhh, ¡¡oh no!! ¡Eso es un poco muy real! Uuuuhhhh, oh no!! That's a little too real! * ¡Bueno! Well! * ¡Te dejaré con ese pensamiento! I'll leave you with that thought! * ¡Adiós! Goodbye! * ¡Te veo luego! See you later! * Sayonara! * ¡Un placer conocerte! Nice knowing ya! * Hasta la vista. * ... * Debería irme. I should leave. Curiosidades *El máximo daño que se le puede hacer a este enemigo es de 100. *El origen de la personalidad de So Sorry se debe a la de su creador, siendo ambos nerviosos y tímidos. *Samael, creador de So Sorry, donó 1.000 dolares en el kickstarter de Undertale, a cambio de que incluyeran a So Sorry. *'So Sorry' sería en realidad el avatar de Samael llamado "Samael Butterdragon", Samael siendo un artista furry, en el que sus dibujos estan enfocados en el fetiche de la obesidad (Les recomendamos no buscar sus dibujos en Google) *El hecho de que el avatar de Samael aparezca en el juego, no faltara la gente curiosa que tratara de encontrar a dicho usuario. Puede que Samael ya sabia que iba a pasar eso. *Es de los pocos monstruos del juego que pueden ser encontrados, y pelear con ellos, despues de matar a todos los monstruos en una zona en la Ruta Genocida (el otro es Glyde) , y que sus muertes no cuentan para completar la dicha ruta. Referencias y Glosario de:So Sorryen:So Sorryfr:Tellement Désoléja:So Sorrypl:‎So Sorryru:Так Жальuk:‎Так Шкодаzh:‎真抱歉Categoría:PersonajesCategoría:MonstruosCategoría:Mini-jefesCategoría:Spoiler Categoría:Hotland